


glitch city

by harunai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: (maybe?) - Freeform, Ghosts, Glitch in Writing, does it count as death if they're still alive but trapped for eternity?, i accidentally wrote this in a youtube comment, i'm not sure what happened here really, it kinda just took off on its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunai/pseuds/harunai
Summary: it's always been lonely here, in the place that exists in nonexistence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	glitch city

She's lonely, after all. Being trapped alone in a place that no longer exists, unable to coherently voice her thoughts, trapped in sheer agony.

  
Her only solace is that her three beloved Pokemon chose to spend an eternity's worth of hell with her, but what remains of her human mind feels nothing but remorse for dooming her companions to such an agonizing fate.

Did they even consent to this?

At the very least, they're handling this world far better than she is, as they remain mostly-sane.

Perhaps it's because they rarely see the world outside of their Pokeballs, so they have no knowledge that anything is wrong.

  
However, something changes. The endlessly warping city has changed, today.

Out of the corner of her eye, in her kaleidoscope view, she sees something she almost didn't recognize.

The face of a human.

She could surely no longer call herself one, but there is a human here. That human walks near her. She doesn't recognize the feeling of her gripping her own Pokeball, but the instinctive need to battle this trainer, to seek out a human, overrides much else. 

  
The trainer stops moving, and she approaches. She is walking away in one eye, and walking closer in the other. The trainer says nothing. 

  
She holds up her hand to throw the Pokeball, 

and

the

world

stops

  
it's fine. she has company now. she's not alone.  
another one  
just like her  
trapped for eternity  
with nothing but his trusting companions for comfort  
until the world  
resets

on itself

  
all over again

until someone finds a way to end this world for good

**Author's Note:**

> oops


End file.
